Episode 6514 (18th March 2007)
Plot As the removal men unload furniture into No 6, Gail hopes they're going to get a better class of neighbour. Ken tells Tracy to have a bit of compassion as they're all feeling the strain. Tracy bitterly wishes Deirdre a happy Mother's Day. A people carrier pulls up at No.6 and the Mortons get out. Sarah recognises Jodie. They move into No.6 and try to guess where abouts Charlie was murdered. Paul apologises to Ryan and presents him with an MP4 player. When Janice asks Liam for her job back he tells her to start on Monday. Gail tells Jerry and Kayleigh that there was an unexploded bomb by their fence. Kayleigh tells Jerry that Gail must fancy him. Steve buys Tracy an expensive box of chocolates from the Corner Shop for Mother's Day. Gail's enjoying Sunday lunch when loud music starts up from next door. Gail tries to rise above it and David and Sarah are surprised at her tolerance. Leanne asks Liam to give Janice her job back. He tells her she'll have to go on a date with him. Leanne later finds out that Janice has already got her job back. Paul turns up in the Rovers with a set of new golf clubs. Joshua shows Claire the cake he's made her with "To our lovely Mum" on it in icing. Gail asks Jerry to turn the music down and he invites her in for a brew. He tells her he used to be in a punk band and introduces her to the rest of the family. Deirdre ascertains from Claire that she never actually saw Charlie hit Tracy, it was more about what she heard. Deirdre's doubts about Tracy increase. Gail returns home only to find the music from next door is even louder. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Grandad Morton - Rodney Litchfield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop Notes *First appearances of Jerry Morton, Darryl Morton, Mel Morton and Kayleigh Morton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Morton clan, led by patriarch Jerry arrive on the Street, bringing a truckful of belongings. Deirdre tries to find out what Claire really knows about Tracy and Charlie; and Janice gets her old job back. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,480,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes